


Иногда нарушать правила просто необходимо

by LRaien



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Characters can to talk about their problems!, Drama, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Relationship(s), Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Timeline What Timeline, coldflash - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:08:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23566582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien
Summary: Барри уверен, что Айрис — его настоящая любовь, ведь даже метки соулмейтов подтверждают это.Если, конечно, это действительно так.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Iris West, Barry Allen/Leonard Snart, Cisco Ramon/Hartley Rathaway
Kudos: 14





	Иногда нарушать правила просто необходимо

**Author's Note:**

> По мотивам заявки: https://ficbook.net/requests/346882
> 
> а) я немного выебала таймлайн оригинала, но сценаристы и так сделали это хуже меня.  
> б) я немного сгладила дёрганность характеров персонажей, но сценаристы и так сделали... ну, вы поняли.  
> Очень хочу написать вбоквел про Циско и Хартли, на самом деле хд))

Барри знает, что Айрис — его соулмейт, и он счастлив, что не надо тратить полжизни на попытку разыскать полузнакомого человека, который по какому-то стечению обстоятельств должен стать его второй половинкой.  
Барри любит Айрис: их узы очень-очень крепкие, по-настоящему семейные, и порой Барри кажется, что если он признается Айрис в любви, то что-то изменится в худшую сторону, а он этого хочет меньше всего.  
Айрис замечательная, добрая, понимающая, готовая защищать Барри от всех мыслимых и немыслимых угроз, от школьных хулиганов до придирчивого начальника.  
Барри любит Айрис и счастлив знать, что она — его половинка, предназначенная ему судьбой.

Над Эдди они с Айрис сперва посмеивались вместе: мол, вот ведь выскочка, только и умеет, что выпендриваться, да кто он такой вообще?  
Тем страннее было узнать, очнувшись от комы, что они встречаются.  
— Пожалуйста, Барри, не говори отцу! — просит его Айрис, и Барри, конечно же, соглашается, занудно пытается говорить что-то про неправильность, ведь они же коллеги, бла-бла-бла...   
Он прекрасно понимает, что просто злится и завидует тому парню, Эдди.  
Тем страннее представить, что спустя несколько месяцев Барри будет ненавидеть себя за то, что допустил его смерть.  
Айрис потом говорила, что Эдди так и не нашёл своего соулмейта.  
А вот Барри своего упускать не собирался.

— Что же это, неужели Красненький удостоил нас своим присутствием?  
Леонард тянет каждую гласную, чуть-чуть, почти незаметно, кроме тех, которые почти выстанывает низко и вкрадчиво, и Барри не понимает, почему остальные этого не слышат — или, может, слышат, но как и Барри, стараются делать вид, что на них это не работает?  
— Так же, как вы удостоили своим присутствием это банковое хранилище? — улыбается Барри в ответ на ухмылку Снарта. — Вам здесь не место, Негодяи.  
— Какой ты жестокий, мы только пришли... — Лен разводит руками, но его обманчивая беззащитность прикрывается Миком позади него с пушкой наготове. — А ты уже вышвыриваешь нас на улицу? Ты же герой, Красненький.  
— А вы — грабители!  
— И поэтому не могли не посетить Центральный банк Централ-Сити, — Лен фыркает. — Хотя бы ради отметки на Гугл-картах, что побывали в месте с такой восхитительной тавтологией в названии.  
Барри против своей воли смеётся, но тут же замолкает и пытается молча сражаться — и Лен с Миком, действуя удивительно слажено, дают ему достойный отпор.  
Им удаётся скрыться с частью награбленного, но в основном Барри удаётся отстоять вклады жителей Централ-Сити.  
И, чёрт возьми, кто-то действительно должен переименовать этот банк.

Барри возмущается, рассказывая Циско про Снарта после каждой их встречи, пока однажды Кейтлин не пихает того в рёбра: мол, повнимательней будь.  
Барри присматривается внимательнее и понимает, что Циско притих.  
— Хэй, бро. — Позже вечером он садится рядом с Циско, притягивая к себе стул и ставя перед Рамоном стаканчик с его любимым молочным коктейлем. — Что-то случилось?  
Много что случилось, на самом деле, и постоянно случается, раз за разом.  
— Крысолова недавно видели в городе, — бормочет тот.  
Оу. Это Барри мог понять. Циско сильно винил себя за тот случай, когда Хартли сбежал, и неважно, что это помогло им найти Файершторма. Пожалуй, если бы Барри предложили поработать с преступником (например, с Леном) ради спасения друга, он бы тоже не отказался. Если до этого винил себя в смерти друга, которого можно спасти.  
Столько ошибок, столько вины. Барри не может думать об этом, каждый раз стараясь отвлечься, но сейчас не лучший момент сбегать.  
— Это не твоя ошибка, Циско. — Барри кладёт ладонь на плечо Циско и легонько похлопывает. — Ты ничего не мог с этим поделать: выбора-то у тебя не было.  
— Выбора-то у меня не было, — уныло повторяет Циско. — Соулмейтов не выбирают.  
Барри замирает, хлопая глазами и явно не понимая, куда повернул их разговор. Он только и может издать невнятное мычание, которое можно трактовать как угодно.  
— Он мне в камере показал тогда метку. — Циско задирает рукав и показывает сложный узор из линий, словно запись случайной реверберации, переведённая в изобразительное искусство. Словно клубок маршрутов запутавшегося атома в броуновском движении. — Я отсканировал, сравнил — сходство до микрометра, не считая, — голос Циско дрожит, — шрамов. Он, оказывается, руки себе резал до того, как родителям признался.  
Разговор становится для Барри слишком тяжёлым. Он не хочет слушать о чужих проблемах, когда своих выше крыши, но убежать прямо сейчас не может, поэтому выпаливает первое, что приходит в голову:  
— Может, все эти соулмейты — просто чушь?  
Циско смотрит на него с удивлением.  
— Не ты ли пел серенады вашей любви с Айрис все эти месяцы?  
— Это другое! — возмущается Барри и наталкивается на враждебный взгляд. — Я имел в виду, отношения же у всех разные, может, и с соулмейтами тоже. Ты же знаешь, куча людей никогда их не находят, но строят отношения, встречаются, заводят детей — и они счастливы!  
— Так вот, — решительно отвечает Циско. — Я несчастлив. А ты?  
От ответа Барри спасает писк системы оповещения — кому-то в Централ-Сити нужен Флэш.

— О, Красненький, ты так исправно бегаешь на наши свидания. Соскучился?  
Снова этот низкий мурлыкающий голос, за которым стоят холодный (ха!) расчёт и преступные интересы. Барри сейчас слишком расстроен, чтобы отвечать колкостью, и поэтому он просто выпаливает:  
— Наоборот, Снарт: ты мне чертовски надоел!  
Снарт смеётся чуть удивлённо, и Барри чувствует мстительное удовольствие: ему удалось хоть чем-то удивить эту ледышку! Но неожиданностью становится, когда и Мик начинает ржать: в голос, громко, весь сотрясаясь от смеха, правда, не забывая при этом целиться в Барри.  
— Видишь, даже пацану надоело, что ты за ним таскаешься везде!  
— Это он за мной таскается, Мик.  
— Я не таскаюсь! Вы совершаете преступления, а я останавливаю!  
— У нас награбленное девать некуда. — Мик вытирает выступившие от смеха слёзы. — А он сидит ночами и задрачивается за свои планы, лишь бы «Флэш должен отреагировать» и вот это вот всё.  
— Если бы ты не был моим соулмейтом, я бы тебе врезал, — бурчит Лен, нисколько, впрочем, не смущённый. — А, нет, я всё равно тебе врежу. Но, — он усмехается и внезапным выстрелом примораживает ноги Барри к полу. — Только когда закончим дело.  
Барри даже провибрировать сквозь лёд соображает не сразу.  
Рори и Снарт — соулмейты?  
То есть, у них отношения и, ну, они спят вместе и всё такое?

Когда он высказывается Айрис, та поднимает брови.  
— А ты не знал?  
— Что у них отношения? Нет, конечно! С чего бы мне знать?  
— Барри, — успокаивающе выдыхает Айрис, как она делает всегда, когда Барри готов вскочить с места и заметаться по комнате. — То, что они соулмейты, выяснилось ещё в колонии, где они встретились. С тех пор они работают вместе, и ты бы знал об этом, если бы вчитался в досье Капитана Холода по-настоящему внимательно.  
— Господи, это ужасный псевдоним. Я понимаю, что очень классно произносить его, когда я пытаюсь поддеть Снарта, но в более серьёзные моменты... Он просто ужасен.  
— Циско придумал, газеты подхватили, милый. Не расстраивайся. Кстати, как Циско? Я слышала, у него проблемы в последнее время?  
Барри дуется. Поднимать снова эту тему ему не хочется, но можно прикрыться братской солидарностью.  
— Не знаю, — врёт он. — Может, корит себя за неудачу с Хартли. Слушай, Айрис, у нас же всё в порядке?  
— О чём ты?  
— Ну, мы ведь соулмейты. — Словно в доказательство, Барри поднимает руку со сложной меткой, похожей на расколотый многоугольник. — И мы не будем ссориться или... Я не знаю?  
— Мы всё время ссоримся, — смеётся Айрис. — Ладно, милый, шучу. Всё в порядке, а с чего ты спрашиваешь?  
— Да так, — неопределённо отмахивается Барри. — Всё сложно.  
Айрис хмыкает и утягивает Барри в поцелуй, и становится намного проще.

С Айрис всегда просто. Её Барри знает с детства, и хоть и становится труднее понимать её, но это всё ещё Айрис: сильная, целеустремлённая, уверенная. Самодостаточная.  
В этом, пожалуй, кроется проблема: порой Барри не чувствует, что вообще ей нужен.  
Он думает, что Айрис ему необходима, и баланс из-за этого нарушен полностью.  
Героем быть намного проще: Флэш нужен всем.

— О-о-о, ищешь встречи даже в нерабочее время? — протягивает Лен, отодвигаясь и жестом приглашая Барри занять место рядом с ним за барной стойкой.  
— Это рабочее, — бурчит Барри. — Хотел узнать, есть ли у тебя с Миком планы на благотворительный вечер в «Марриот» на следующей неделе?  
— А зачем мне уведомлять тебя об этом, Барри? — ухмыляется Лен.  
Имя Барри звучит в его произношении необыкновенно томно: сразу представляется что-то вроде тёмного угла и крайне близкого контакта. Сглотнув, Барри поясняет:  
— Ну, у тебя есть привычка грабить подобные вечера, и... — Он вздыхает. — Я честно понимаю, что туда приходят скорее блеснуть драгоценностями, чем действительно жертвовать деньги, но этот вечер не из таких. Есть несколько больниц, которые нуждаются в деньгах, и на этом вечере смогут их получить, понимаешь?  
— Знаю, Пайпер предупредил об этом.  
— Пайпер... Погоди, — изумляется Барри. — Крысолов? Ты разговаривал с ним?  
— А почему бы и нет? — пожимает плечами Лен, будто не сказал ничего особенного. — У него сейчас не лучший период, и он не прочь временно воспользоваться помощью Негодяев. Глядишь, присоединится к нам.  
Барри вздыхает, закатывая глаза.  
— Этого только не хватало, Циско с ума сойдёт!  
Лен хмыкает, но ничего не говорит.  
Особенно о том, что Хартли переписывается с этим гиком из СтарЛабс, и, кажется, сегодня у них свидание, если только они друг друга не прибьют.  
Лен одобряет такое развитие отношений — лучше, чем каждый день наблюдать, как Пайпер, как одержимый, работает и общается только с крысами. Выглядело пугающе.  
— А ещё на том вечере возможно — возможно! — будет Стрела, — добавляет Барри, надеясь, что это окончательно отвратит Лена от идеи грабить «Марриот» и его постояльцев.  
— Ох, Барри, — выдыхает Лен, усмехаясь и придвигаясь ближе. — Теперь ты почти соблазняешь меня туда явиться. Скажи ещё, что там будет Флэш, м-м?  
— Если и будет, то только для того, чтобы арестовать тебя.  
— О, а были ещё варианты? Ну же, Барри. — Снова эта тягучая манера произношения. — Я жду, мне о-о-о-очень интересно.  
— Арестовать, арестовать и ещё раз арестовать, — бормочет тот, чувствуя себя неловко. Бармен ставит перед ним шот, и Барри отвечает рассеянно: — Я не заказывал...  
— Я угощаю, — хмыкает Лен.  
— С чего такая щедрость? Или тебе и вправду некуда девать награбленные деньги, как говорил Мик?  
Лен поднимает насмешливо бровь, глядя на Барри так остро, будто знает обо всех его проблемах, о которых сам Барри ещё не в курсе, но предчувствует.  
Шот исчезает за пару глотков.  
Ухмылка Лена становится лишь шире.  
— Ты же в курсе, что на меня не действует алкоголь? — проморгавшись и почувствовав, как проходит секундное чувство опьянения, выдыхает Барри.  
— Предполагал, — дёргает плечом Лен. — Но решил, что так тебе будет проще расслабиться. Тебя что-то мучает, Барри, и ты почему-то хочешь поговорить об этом со мной?  
— Какой бред. Ты знаешь, зачем я пришёл.  
— Во-первых, — Лен принимается загибать пальцы. — Ты знаешь, что мы чаще грабим коммерческие организации, особенно — хорошо застрахованные. Во-вторых, зачем тебе предупреждать нас о наличии там Оливера Куина? Я сам бы мог посмотреть в списке гостей и — о, бога ради, не притворяйся, что удивлён тем, что я знаю о его личности! — решить, приходить мне или нет подразнить зеленозадого. И, в-третьих. — Лен наклоняется ближе. — Ты пришёл лично. Не написал, не позвонил — пришёл. И не уходишь. А я в на редкость хорошем расположении духа и готов выслушать тебя. Пользуйся этим, Красненький, пока у меня осталось терпение.  
Барри сжимает губы, почесав затылок, затем смотрит на принесённый взамен выпитому шот.  
— Соулмейты, — нехотя произносит он. — Это было всегда, то есть, я в курсе, но... Все резко словно с ума посходили. И это вдруг стало таким важным. Я знал, что Айрис — мой соулмейт, и всё было нормально, даже когда она встречалась с Эдди — больно, но нормально. И мы должны быть счастливы, мы счастливы, — добавляет он почти отчаянно. — Но...  
Лен молчит, слушая с неподдельным интересом. Личная драма у Красненького, не связанная с его геройскими делами — это что-то новенькое.  
— Вот ты. — Барри переводит взгляд на Снарта. — У тебя же есть Мик, и...  
— И?  
— Вы вместе?  
— Мы вместе работаем, ты знаешь.  
— Я не об этом! — Барри вспыхивает. — Вы пара?  
— Напарники, — поправляет его Лен со спокойной улыбкой.  
— Вы спите вместе?  
— На конспиративных квартирах не всегда есть две кровати, знаешь ли.  
Барри уже почти воет.  
— Вы занимаетесь сексом?!  
— Ну прямо сейчас мне знатно трахаешь мозг ты, — ехидничает Лен. — Расслабься, Красненький, мы просто очень хорошие друзья.  
Барри удивляется: он почему-то был уверен в обратном.  
— Но вы же соулмейты, разве нет? Или тебе не нравятся парни, но тогда метка...  
— Слушай, Барри. — Голос Лена внезапно становится едким, будто Барри задел его за живое. — У меня нет проблем с полом того, кто мне нравится. Просто Мик — мой друг, ясно?  
Он медленно выдыхает через нос, затем говорит, ухмыляясь:  
— А что насчёт тебя? Говоришь, счастлив?  
— Не знаю.  
Лен хмыкает вновь, затем поднимается, положив на барную стойку несколько купюр.  
— Могу научить тебя только плохому, Красненький.  
— М?  
— Иногда нарушать правила просто необходимо, особенно если правил-то и нет.

«Иногда нарушать правила просто необходимо, особенно если правил-то и нет».  
Барри думает об этом весь вечер и не перестаёт размышлять даже наутро, что совсем не в его духе. Лен подкинул ему загадку, и обычно Барри терпеть не может загадки — но славящийся своим умом Снарт сказал это, надеясь, что Барри догадается.  
Значит, Барри должен догадаться, и догадаться сам — помощи ждать неоткуда.  
Он сидит и рассматривает свою метку: как положено, на запястье, рисунок из почти чёрных линий — Барри слышал, что некоторые забивали их татуировками, если отчаивались найти соулмейта.  
Он знает, что точно такая же на запястье у Айрис.  
И Барри был уверен, что это — воплощение его — их — любви.  
Теперь он уже не уверен.  
Но если не Айрис, то кто?

От размышлений его избавляет возвращение Айрис с работы: стоит ей сесть рядом, улыбнуться, запустить пальцы в волосы Барри, как все вопросы исчезают. Он дома, он рядом с той, которую любит больше всего на свете, и, Боже, что за глупости ему приходят в голову.  
Он счастлив.

Но что-то не так.

Однажды Барри понимает, что именно не так: когда видит, как разговаривает зашедший к капитану Сингху на перерыв его муж. Они соприкасаются пальцами нежно, ласково — и в этом совсем иные чувства и эмоции.  
Барри почти краснеет, глядя на то, как двое мужчин просто держатся за руки, отворачивается, загораживаясь папкой отчётов, которые спешно кладёт на стол, но, к сожалению, капитан Сингх его замечает.  
— Аллен, — спрашивает он вполне миролюбиво, — ты выглядишь каким-то бледным. Проблемы со свадьбой?  
— А... Да нет, мы пока только обдумываем...  
— Если понадобится помощь, у нас уже есть кое-какой опыт в этом, — говорит Сингх, и его жених смеётся, замечая, что это был настоящий ад.  
— Да, спасибо, — кивает Барри и старается уйти поскорее.

Он не хочет идти домой — что-то не так, и он не знает, как объяснить это даже себе.  
«Иногда нарушать правила просто необходимо, особенно если правил-то и нет», сказал Лен.  
Люди разные, и чувства их тоже проявляются по-разному, может, пора примерять на себя очевидные клише?  
Может, их любовь с Айрис именно такая, какая есть у них, и хватит пытаться сравнивать её с чужими отношениями?  
Барри переходит с бега на шаг и поднимается по ступенькам дома, всё ещё думая о прикосновениях — какими они бывают. Образ Айрис для него слишком чист, и они целуются, конечно, но сближаются крайне осторожно, даже немного неловко.  
Едва перешагнув порог, Барри застывает, затем улыбается:  
— Циско, Кейтлин? Что вы тут делаете?  
— Зашли помочь, — сообщает Айрис, спускаясь по лестнице. — Боже, накопилось столько хлама! Спасибо вам обоим, что разбираете его. Барри, не хочешь присоединиться?  
— Да ладно, — вступается за него Циско. — Он наверняка устал.  
Кейтлин пихает его:  
— Поработал мозгами, теперь поработает руками. Как медик я могу сказать, что смена деятельности идёт на пользу!  
Они смеются, Циско кладёт Кейтлин руку на плечо, и Барри впервые замечает то, на что раньше никогда не обращал внимание.  
Дружеские жесты.  
Вот оно.  
Дружеские прикосновения и прикосновения романтические, и теперь Барри осознаёт, что ему не хватает... романтики. В той, кого он, как думал, любит больше всего, Барри не хватало романтики — но это не значит, что он не любил Айрис.  
Просто она была сестрой.  
Но... Они целовались и всё такое.  
И Барри нравилось... вроде.  
Просто не хватало чего-то.  
Кого-то.

— Поговори об этом с ней, — посоветовал Циско.  
— Уверен?  
— Ну, не со мной же.

— Осторожно спроси её, — посоветовала Кейтлин. — Будет лучше, если ты сам расскажешь ей это и вы всё обсудите.  
— А если она подумает, что я её не люблю?  
— Вот сам ей это и объяснишь, разве так не будет лучше?

И теперь Барри сидит на диване напротив Айрис и сбивчиво рассказывает ей всё, потому что не знает, что делать. Она слушает — внимательно, молча, и Барри ей благодарен за это, потому что если она скажет сейчас хоть слово, он заткнётся или начнёт защищать себя, неизменно раня её.  
Проходили, извинялся.  
— Ты хочешь одновременных отношений с кем-то ещё? — спрашивает она, когда Барри закончивает цитатой Снарта.  
Барри прокашливается.  
— Что?! Я не... Я даже не думал об этом! В любом случае, разве... Разве это не расстроит тебя?  
Айрис пожимает плечами.  
— Мы пока не пробовали. Но учти, если это действительно меня расстроит, нам надо будет придумывать что-то другое.  
— Точно?  
— Ох, милый, ну ты же не изменяешь мне! Ты поделился своими переживаниями. — Она треплет Барри по волосам. — Я очень это ценю.  
— Только не говори никому.  
— Обещаю, что публиковать на первой полосе статью о сексуальном кризисе Флэша я точно не буду.  
— Боже, просто не говори Джо.

Как ни странно, выходит наоборот. Барри старается не думать о предложении Айрис, потому что... Он видит их отношения чем-то светлым и верным. А не какой-то... Ну, не пойми чем. Барри честно пытается быть толерантным к разным странным людям (в конце концов, он сам со своими способностями более чем странный), но когда ты кого-то любишь, ты ведь его любишь, правда?  
Особенно если этот кто-то — твой соулмейт.  
Но не в случае Снарта, да?  
Почему Лен, если мужчины его привлекают, не заводит отношений со своим соулмейтом?  
Барри уверен, что в жизни не спросит его об этом.  
Не-а.  
Точно-точно никогда не спросит.

— Почему ты не в отношениях со своим соулмейтом? — спрашивает он, подкарауливая Лена в баре.  
— Здравствуй, — тянет тот. — Отличное приветствие, Барри. Но разве тебя это касается?  
Барри хмурится и отводит взгляд, и Лен хмыкает.  
— Мой ответ: потому что не обязан.  
— Но метки...  
— Плевал я на метки. Да, Мик отличный друг и я готов провести в соседстве с ним всю жизнь, но я не хочу с ним трахаться, — голос Лена становится вкрадчивым. — Понимаешь?  
— А ты не асексуал?  
Лен смеётся.  
— Поверь, во всём Централ-Сити соперничать со мной в сексуальных аппетитах можешь только ты.  
— Я?  
— Уверен, ты быстро восстанавливаешься. О, я прав?  
Краснея, Барри выдавливает из себя что-то невразумительное, и Лен снова смеётся, и смех у него такой томно-низковатый, что Барри чувствует себя немного пьяным.  
С Леном удивительно легко, как с Айрис, но совершенно не так.  
— А с другими ты...  
Лен пожимает плечами.  
— Секс — был. Любовь, — он щурится на Барри. — Не особенно. Только пару раз в подростковом возрасте. И не говори мне, что ты ни разу не западал на звёзд с экрана.  
Барри опускает взгляд, позволяя Лену усадить себя на диванчик в углу. Бармен приносит выпивку.  
— Вообще-то, нет, — тихо говорит Барри. — Я всегда любил Айрис. Понимаешь, я был слишком маленьким сначала, а когда начал задумываться об этом, то уже знал, что мы с ней — соулмейты. И... Я знал, что то, что я чувствую к ней — это и есть любовь.  
— Но она же встречалась с тем копом?  
— Айрис я о влюблённости не рассказывал.  
— А она не догадалась? Извини, но я всё больше разочаровываюсь в её смекалке.  
Барри дуется.  
— По-моему, она считала асексуалом как раз меня.  
— Это не значит, что ты не способен влюбиться.  
— Я был в коме, окей?  
— А красивый сексуальный детектив был рядом? — Лен фыркает. — Вот и ответ. Соулмейты — херня полная. Может, друзья отличные, но как любовь всей жизни — несусветная чушь, как и вся религия.  
Барри моргает, не понимая, причём тут религия. Лен поясняет:  
— Чушь про соулмейтов как любовников придумал один из античных идиотов, а теперь все пляшут вокруг этого. Если почитаешь книги по истории, найдёшь много интересного. Ты знаешь, что в Средневековье в некоторых странах Европы считалось, что если появляется человек с такой же меткой, как у тебя, то он — демон, пытающийся вытеснить тебя из твоей жизни и забрать твою душу? О, костры инквизиции никогда не горели так ярко.  
Барри передёрнуло.  
— Ты читал об этом?  
— Пайпер читал. Вслух и всем.  
— Ты знаешь, что Циско — его соулмейт? — внезапно решается Барри.  
— Ты знаешь, что они уже встречаются несколько дней? — отвечает вопросом на вопрос с типично еврейской манерой Лен.  
Несколько секунд Барри сидит, шокированный, затем возмущённо заявляет:  
— А мне Циско ничего не рассказал!  
— Мне тоже никто не рассказывал, но, поверь, вчера ночью их было слышно.  
Барри краснеет.  
— Так... Что про соулмейтов?  
— Полное дерьмо.  
— Оу.  
Барри жалеет, что не может напиться вместе с Леном, но всё равно опрокидывает шот. Вот странно: он бы хотел говорить обо всём и с Леном, и с Айрис, но встретиться втроём... Боже, они убьют друг друга. Хуже только позвать на эту беседу Джо.  
— Лен, а ты...  
Барри не успевает договорить, потому что Лен подхватывает пальцами его под подбородок, поворачивает к себе и целует. Барри отвечает раньше, чем успевает сообразить, что, наверное, не стоило.  
— Зачем, — выдыхает он, когда Лен отстраняется.  
— Потому что, — отвечает тот. — Я же вор.  
Барри должен на него злиться, но отчего-то не может, однако стоит только взглянуть на нахальную усмешку Лена, как злость приходит сама собой.  
— Это не смешно!  
— Я смеялся?  
— Ты усмехнулся!  
— Я всегда так делаю.  
— Вот именно! — Барри вскакивает с диванчика, едва не опрокинув стол. — Ты всегда просто смеёшься!  
— С тобой я был серьёзен.  
— Ха, как же!  
Барри исчезает в одно мгновение, и Лен привычно отстёгивает бармену деньги за двоих.  
— Своди уже парня куда-нибудь ещё, — предлагает тот. — Или сразу кольцо дари.

Несколько дней Барри ходит словно закипающий чайник, рыкнув пару раз даже на Сингха и Джо. Не на Айрис, конечно: та умеет успокаивать, да и знает уже, что у Барри не самый лучший период.  
«Вот видишь», — шепчет что-то внутри. — «Она поддерживает тебя, понимает и любит, бросай эту чушь и просто живи со своей любимой девушкой, предназначенной тебе судьбой».  
Но из-за разговора с Леном — и поцелуя — не удаётся быть спокойным.  
И тут Негодяи решают ограбить выставку.

Когда Флэш героически прибывает на место ограбления, его поражают две вещи: присутствие среди Негодяев Хартли и меткий выстрел ледяной пушки. В этот раз Снарт не стал разговаривать, никаких перепалок и подколок — просто выстрел, и это внезапно обидно почти до слёз, словно предательство.  
— Зачем так грубо? — хмыкает он торопливо и начинает вибрировать, чтобы вырваться.  
А ещё так искажается голос и не слышно «плаксивых» ноток.  
Барри же не будет плакать только из-за того, что Снарт лишил его перепалок и вообще поцеловал без спроса, а потом просто насмехался над этим.  
— Чтоб не сбежал, — говорит Лен и добавляет льда. — И нежно тебе тоже не понравилось, разве нет?  
Барри вспыхивает, прекращая вибрацию и зло смотрит на Лена. Мик и Хартли благоразумно выносят картины из другого зала, а сигнализация, похоже, не работает. Копов можно не ждать.  
Это было приглашение специально для Флэша, осознаёт Барри.  
— То, что мы с тобой общаемся, не означает, что...  
— Что я могу тебя целовать?  
— И это тоже!  
— А что ещё?  
С каждой фразой Лен подходит ближе, и сейчас он в полушаге от Барри, его рука с пушкой чуть отведена назад, чтобы нельзя было выхватить оружие.  
— Что ещё мне, по-твоему, нельзя делать?  
— Ты делаешь много чего из того, что нельзя делать, — отшучивается Барри нейтрально. От взгляда Лена мороз по коже, но почему-то жарко.  
Наверное оттого, что Лен выглядит крайне серьёзным.  
Барри не удивится, если Лен сейчас выстрелит ему в грудь или в лицо, чтобы ранить по-настоящему — хотя уже ранил тогда своим непонятным поцелуем и колкой усмешкой.  
Или вообще попытается убить.  
Вместо этого Лен убирает пушку в кобуру и сокращает расстояние так, что его нос почти касается носа Барри.  
— Глупый, — шепчет он. — Я не смеялся над тобой. Я был очень-очень рад.  
Сейчас Лен говорит без словесных выкрутасов, потому что не хочет очередного непонимания, да и подкалывать нет смысла.  
Это чёртово признание.  
У Барри перехватывает дыхание, когда Лен снова целует его, уже увереннее, сильнее и глубже, обхватывая ладонями щёки Барри и прижимая к себе, не давая отстраниться.  
Хотя, вообще-то, Барри всё равно может — оттолкнуть, отпихнуть, да хоть укусить.  
Он этого не делает — ладно, только прикусывает легонько, чтобы получить несильный укус в ответ, — а только тихо и чуть удивлённо стонет, тут же замолкая.  
Наушник.  
Боже мой, Циско всё слышит!  
Лен, отстранившись наконец, смеётся:  
— Если ты думаешь о своих друзьях в СтарЛабс, то Пайпер сейчас хорошо их глушит. Прости, Красненький, но я очень хотел поговорить наедине.  
— А... — выдаёт Барри, и это всё, что он может, потому что Лен вновь смеётся, но сейчас Барри замечает, что среди его эмоций и вправду больше счастья, чем злорадства.  
Хотя нахальство сытого кота, разумеется, со Снартом всегда.  
— У меня всё ещё есть Айрис, — отвечает Барри некстати.  
— И ты только что ответил на мой поцелуй, — невозмутимо парирует Лен. — Встретимся в парке возле Оперы сегодня вечером.  
— Не говори, что приглашаешь меня в Оперу.  
— О-о-о, нет. Даже не думал. Там будут Пайпер с Рамоном, и я меньше всего хочу их в это ввязывать. Я приглашаю тебя в другое место, и учти — Лен опускает голос до шёпота, почти касаясь губами мочки уха Барри. — Я приглашаю не Флэша, а Барри Аллена. Тебя. Ясно?  
У Барри нет сил ответить, кажется, грудная клетка вот-вот разорвётся от эмоций, и он просто кивает.  
Лен хмыкает и под зазвеневшую сигнализацию торопливо сбегает.  
Флэш сбегает в противоположную сторону.

— У меня вечером свидание со Снартом, — говорит Барри Айрис, обнимая её и удобно устроившись на подушках.  
Он бы хотел увидеть Айрис более удивлённой, но та совершенно спокойна.  
— Это с тем, который самый сексуальный злодей года? — обыденно спрашивает она.  
— Что?  
— Ох, ты бы видел рейтинги. У нас было голосование на тему самых сексуальных злодеев и героев, результаты на первой странице.  
Барри на миг задумывается.  
— А из героев...  
— Стрела. Образ брутального небритого мужика больше нравится нашей целевой аудитории.  
— Не хочу ничего об этом знать!  
Айрис смеётся, и Барри смеётся вместе с ней, ему хорошо и уютно.  
— Я люблю тебя, — говорит он.  
— Я тебя тоже, — отвечает Айрис. — Так во сколько у тебя свидание?  
Это странно.  
Очень странно — иметь девушку, но идти на свидание с другим парнем.  
— Я правда люблю тебя, — повторяет Барри. — Очень, понимаешь?  
— Да понимаю, — Айрис щёлкает его по носу. — Ты не опаздываешь?  
Конечно же, Барри опаздывает.

Лен ждёт его, одетый в водолазку, кожаную куртку и тёмные джинсы, и Барри сглатывает, понимая, что Лен чертовски сексуален в «обычной» одежде, да и в принципе чертовски сексуален.  
— Толстовка с символом Стрелы? — Лен поднимает бровь. — Ты на первом же свидании хочешь, чтобы я раздел тебя как можно быстрее?  
— Попробуй догони сперва.  
— А ты собираешься убегать?  
— Нет, — неожиданно твёрдо отвечает Барри. — Не собираюсь.  
И берёт Лена за руку.  
Лен осторожно сжимает его ладонь, проводит подушечками пальцев от запястья вниз, к кончикам пальцев. Это словно разряд молнии — и Барри понимает, что да.  
Это любовь.  
Как минимум, что-то похожее на то, что он видел между Сингхом и его женихом, что-то абсолютно НЕ братское.  
— Так куда мы пойдём? — беззаботно спрашивает Барри.  
— О, тебе понравится, — улыбается Лен.

Окей, Лену удаётся удивить его.  
Барри пытался угадать, не вслух, конечно же. Музеи? Нет, вряд ли, только если что-то крайне оригинальное, да и во всех музеях они уже побывали, правда, будучи «на работе». Театры? Тоже нет, Барри не большой любитель культуры и Лен наверняка в курсе. Рестораны? О-о-о, нет, Барри не Оливер, и сидеть час в унылом месте с маленькими порциями за кучу денег — свыше его сил. Тем более зачастую заказать что-то вкусное из меню с незнакомыми названиями было весьма затруднительно. Бар? Пройденный этап. Стриптиз? Точно нет.  
Барри честно пытался угадать.  
Но сейчас он понимает, что Лен взял и удивил его вновь.  
— Ты привёл меня в... пиццерию?  
Не ресторан. Пиццерия. Не элитное место, а обычная «забегаловка» — правда, неплохого качества, но это точно свидание с Леонардом Снартом?  
— Заказывай всё, что ты хочешь, и, поверь мне, это приготовят быстро и в лучшем виде, — хмыкает Лен. —Я уже потолковал с владельцем на этот счёт. Я знаю, что ты любишь поесть, а у них в наличии не только пицца.  
Чёрт возьми.  
Лен собирается накормить Барри досыта.  
Да он чертовски умён!  
— А ты хорош, — произносит Барри вместо напрашивавшегося на язык «Я тебя люблю».  
И не потому, что его можно соблазнить, просто покормив! Просто... Когда это делает Снарт, это как если бы твой идеал сделал идеально то, что ты любишь. Комбо всех комбо.  
— Я же говорил, что тебе понравится, — улыбается Лен.

Барри действительно наедается до отвала и, счастливый, довольный и полностью сытый, спрашивает:  
— Это ведь настоящее свидание? То есть... Мы встречаемся теперь.  
Лен кивает.  
— Только если твоя девушка...  
— Она в курсе, — перебивает его Барри. — Окей, я знаю, это странно звучит, и я тоже не понимаю, как можно любить двух людей сразу, но...  
— Можно, — помогает ему выбраться из путаницы слов Лен. — А ещё ты можешь разобраться в том, хочешь ли ты с кем-то из нас заниматься сексом.  
Барри очень сложно ответить на этот вопрос, потому что он, конечно, наелся сейчас и представляет из себя сытую тушку, но минут через десять его организм справится с лёгким избытком и начнёт функционировать привычно.  
И придётся признать, что Снарт привлекательный.  
Сексуально привлекательный, то есть.  
— А что ты сделаешь, если я выберу Айрис?  
Лен пожал плечами.  
— Не хочу быть третьим лишним.  
— А если скажу, что вы оба нравитесь?  
— А если ты сперва подумаешь, чего ты хочешь, а потом уже будешь пытаться угадать, что сделают остальные? Барри, — голос Лена становится мягче. — Перестань париться и просто подумай о том, чего ты хочешь, а не о последствиях. Если твоя девица тебя любит, то просто так не бросит.  
— Но обидится.  
— Барри, если обижаться на каждую глупость, которую ты делаешь, то с тобой будет невозможно строить отношения в принципе.  
— Что?!  
Лен смеётся.  
— Пойдём, — он тянет Барри за собой. — Есть ещё одно место, которое я хотел бы тебе показать.  
Сверхбыстрый метаболизм идею куда-нибудь пойти вполне себе одобряет, и Барри следует за Леном — на улицы ночного Централ-Сити, полного огней.

Лен ведёт Барри к высокому зданию телебашни, и заходят они туда через какой-то чёрный вход, затем долго поднимаются на лифте, а после — ещё и по лестнице, и Барри одновременно хочется и не хочется спрашивать, куда они идут. Барри выбирает молчать, потому что Лен очень красивый, и с этой новой стороны — какой-то... «свой». Не преступник, не арестант, не временный напарник, не что-то ещё. Он — просто Лен, с которым у Барри сейчас свидание.  
И Барри молчит, не желая разрушать это ощущение.

Лен выводит Барри на маленькую смотровую площадку, больше техническую, чем туристическую: над ними вздымается антенна, к ней подцеплены ещё несколько, и пучки кабелей уходят вниз. На самом верху мигает красной звёздочкой огонёк.  
— Смотри, — Лен кивает на город внизу. — Это — наш город.  
— Ты его обычно грабишь.  
— А ты — защищаешь. Мэр даже вручил тебе ключи, разве нет? — Лен задумчиво смотрит на дороги, отсюда кажущиеся рекой из огоньков. — Это действительно твой город, Барри.  
Тот кивает. Может, не в плане собственности, а в плане родственных связей, но Централ-Сити — действительно его город.  
— Не торопись, — шепчет Лен, обнимая Барри со спины. — Просто смотри.  
И Барри смотрит, чувствует этот ритм, сердце города. В объятиях Лена тепло, и впервые Барри поворачивает голову и сам целует Лена — правда, в щеку.  
Лен целует Барри в шею, и от этого сразу становится жарко.  
— Лен, — тихо говорит Барри. — Можно, я тебя понесу?..

За долгие годы ничего не изменилось, и хоть новые хозяева и перекрасили часть дома и обновили окна, пострадавшие после атаки Обратного Флэша, это всё ещё то самое место, где Барри рос.  
Пока спидфорс и его обладатели не вмешались в его жизнь.  
— Вон там, — поднимает руку Барри и указывает на окошко на втором этаже, — была моя комната.  
Лен слушает: не смеётся, не спрашивает, зачем они здесь, не смотрит так, будто зря тратит время. Он всё ещё обнимает Барри со спины, следя за сбивчивым рассказом.  
Барри сам не знает, зачем говорит обо всё этом. О том, что мама готовила лучше всех на свете, но мясной пирог всё равно самым вкусным пёк папа. О том, как они с отцом запускали радиоуправляемый самолёт с метровым размахом крыльев — тот долетел до кроны ближайшего дерева, и отец потом едва смог сбить его садовыми граблями. Как мама ездила с Барри в зоомагазин выбирать щенка, а вернулись они с аквариумом и десятком разноцветных рыбок. И что всего этого — и много того, что не успело случиться — Барри лишился в один миг.  
Когда Барри замолкает, Лен прижимается щекой к его щеке.  
— У тебя были хорошие родители.  
С резким уколом совести Барри осознаёт: он только что дразнил описанием своей идеальной семьи того, кому в этом крайне не повезло.  
— Извини, — бормочет он.  
— Это было самое странное знакомство с родителями, — улыбается Лен и вновь целует Барри, уже в уголок губ. — Но уверен, что они гордятся тобой и будут не против чего бы то ни было.

— Я был не прав, — хмыкает Лен нахально, и на этот раз его ухмылка острее той, что появляется на его лице наедине с Барри. — Это — самое странное знакомство с родителями.  
Харрисон Уэллс — тот, который с Земли-2 — и Джо переглядываются, а затем снова продолжают буравить Снарта взглядами.  
— Первое, — поднимает руки вверх, словно сдаваясь, Лен. — Я не посягал на девственность вашего сына.  
— Я не!..  
— В смысле — ты не? — реагирует Джо, и Барри благополучно затыкается. Окей, вместо страданий о проблемах в отношениях, которыми он докучал Джо, следовало выдумать себе интрижку в колледже. Да-да, пусть теперь все знают, что Барри Аллен — девственник, когда он уже почти начал планировать свадьбу.  
Которая, похоже, не состоится.  
— Второе. — В глазах Лена смешинки. — Если не хотите, чтобы кто-то заглядывался на вашего парня, то не наряжайте его в обтягивающий задницу костюм.  
Судя по выражению лица Джо, Циско предстоит нелёгкий разговор. Да поможет ему Крысолов.  
— И третье. — Лен берёт Барри за руку. — Любые ваши слова никак не повлияют на наше решение быть или не быть вместе. Это наше дело, и если у кого-то проблемы — я могу подсказать адрес, на который можно смело валить.  
Что-то подсказывает Барри, что сейчас лучший момент воспользоваться немой паузой и свалить самим.  
— Спасибо-что-выслушали-а-теперь-мы-пожалуй-пойдём! — выпаливает он и, подхватив совершенно не сопротивляющегося Лена, бежит прочь — в ближайший парк.  
— Теперь они меня убьют, — выдыхает Барри, сбавляя скорость.  
— Поправка: они попытаются убить меня, — смеётся Лен. — А ты меня героически спасёшь.  
Против воли и желания надуться, Барри смеётся вместе с ним.  
Осталось самое сложное: поговорить с Айрис.  
Барри ужасно переживает, потому что всё ещё уверен (точно ли?) что именно Айрис — его настоящая любовь. Лен чувствует его сомнения и говорит, словно отвечая на тревожные мысли:  
— Метки ничего не значат, кроме, разве что, близости характеров.  
— Нет, — мотает головой Барри. — Мои родители... Они были соулмейтами, Лен. Они любили друг друга так сильно и так искренне... Я всегда хотел такой же любви, ждал своего соулмейта, и с Айрис всё складывается именно так! Складывалось...  
Лен смотрит на него, и кроме сопереживания в его глазах заметна болезненная злость.  
— Если тебе она так дорога, — говорит он. — Оставайся. Будь с ней, женись на ней. Заставь себя поверить в то, что метка соулмейта управляет твоими чувствами и твоей жизнью. И не вини никого другого в том, что совершил именно этот выбор.  
— Я не собирался!... — выпаливает Барри и замолкает, потому что Лен затыкает его поцелуем, и это уже не то нежное касание, не обещание страсти — это сама страсть, жадное желание, воплощаемое в напоре и... Барри не может сопротивляться: Лен прижимает его к себе, не даёт даже вздохнуть, кусает губы и вылизывает изнутри; все ощущения сливаются вместе в заставляющий подгибаться колени коктейль.  
Такого у него с Айрис никогда не было — и вряд ли будет.

Айрис встречает их на пороге и суёт каждому в руки по чашке грогга.  
— Похолодало, — улыбается она. — Заходите скорее. И да, Снарт, я считаю, что ты — мерзкий третьесортный преступник с непомерными амбициями, но я не буду отговаривать Барри, пока не выслушаю вас.  
Лен хмыкает.  
— Диктофон уберите, мисс Уэст, а то мне придётся безвозвратно позаимствовать его в конце встречи.  
Айрис с недовольным видом убирает диктофон.  
— Надеюсь, это того стоит.

Они сидят на диване в гостиной: в одном углу Айрис, в другом вальяжно развалился Лен, а между ними Барри, нервно поджимающий пальцы на ногах и старающийся уловить момент, когда напряжение в разговоре превысит допустимый уровень.  
— Ты его соблазнил?  
— Если я соблазнительный, это не моя вина.  
Это больше напоминает словесную пикировку, чем настоящий допрос, и Барри не понимает, как такой хороший журналист как Айрис может столь беспорядочно расспрашивать кого-то. Ещё большей неожиданностью для него становится конец разговора: Айрис просто встаёт и выпаливает:  
— Вам лучше побыть вместе. А мне — одной, — и поднимается в комнату наверху, причём выглядит она немного грустной.  
Барри оглядывается на сидящего Лена, затем срывается вслед за Айрис.  
— Слушай, я не виноват, что...  
— Я не виню тебя, глупый, — отмахивается она, садясь на кровать. — В общем-то, это было заметно с самого начала, просто мне очень не хотелось отпускать тебя. Ещё и соулмейты... Я привыкла, что ты всегда рядом, Барри. — Айрис улыбается. — Что ты поддерживаешь меня, а я — тебя. И меня всё ещё волнует, что ты выбрал отъявленного негодяя.  
— Не такой уж он и негодяй, — бормочет Барри скорее для виду, чем действительно споря.  
— Да-да, — кивает Айрис. — Мне правда лучше побыть одной, Барри.  
Тот не совсем понимает этого, но кивает и уже на пороге комнаты оборачивается:  
— Ты всё ещё очень близка мне, помнишь? — и поднимает руку с меткой.  
Айрис кивает, но по её взгляду Барри видит, что лишь больше ранил, и спешит уйти. Спускается бегом вниз, кивает Лену:  
— Уходим.  
Тот небрежным жестом кладёт диктофон Айрис в свой карман, но Барри стесняется сказать об этом вслух.  
Вот ведь негодяй.

— Я её только расстроил... — Барри кусает губы, мечется из угла в угол, почти переходя на сверхскорость. Сидящий на кровати Лен следит за ним, наблюдая. — Боже, я так ужасно поступил с ней!  
— Наоборот, — подаёт голос Лен. — Ей нужно время. Ты дал ей его, и это лучшее, что ты мог сделать.  
— Думаешь?  
— Поверь, Барри, время — лучшее лекарство. Не в твоём, конечно, случае.  
Против воли Барри улыбается.  
— И всё-таки, — хмыкает Лен. — Ты точно не асексуал?  
— В смысле? —вскидывается Барри.  
— Учитывая, сколькими страстными поцелуями и прикосновениями мы обменялись, я поражён, что мы всё ещё не зашли дальше.  
Барри смотрит в глаза Лену, удивлённый. У Лена поразительный взгляд: холодный, расчётливый, но за этим льдом — как бы это не перекликалось с его прозвищем, ха-ха, — всегда кроется что-то более жаркое, и сейчас Барри замечает тёплые смешинки и желание.  
— Ты пытаешься развести меня на секс, беря «на слабо»?  
— А ты не хочешь поддаться мне, Барри? — Лен, смеясь, притягивает его ближе за талию, немного задирает футболку и целует чуть выше пупка. — Обещаю быть нежным со своим сокровищем.  
— Только не говори, что я для тебя — просто трофей.   
Барри напрягается, и Лен замечает это.  
— Будешь критиковать мои комплименты? Попробуй-ка сам сперва сказать что-нибудь, — хмыкает он.  
Барри зависает. Это для него дело совершенно новое.  
— Ты красивый, — говорит он, задумывается, глядя на Лена, и продолжает: — И чертовский сексуальный.  
Лен улыбается, и от этого Барри краснеет и выпаливает:  
— Окей, это сложно, господи-да-за-что-мне-это-почему-мы-не-можем-просто-поцеловаться!  
— Говоришь слишком быстро, Красненький. Учитывая цвет твоих щёк, ты и вправду кра...  
Барри не даёт ему закончить: крайняя степень смущения заставляет его быть более настойчивым, и, ладно, он хочет этого — может, не менее сильно, чем Лен. Поэтому Барри опрокидывает Лена на кровать, садясь на его бёдра, даже не думая сейчас о том, что делает, и наклоняется, обхватывая щёки Лена ладонями, целуя его нахальные губы прежде чем тот успеет сказать ещё что-нибудь колкое. Лен извлекает выгоду даже из этого положения, целуя в ответ напористо, превращая это в ещё одно противостояние, в которое Барри с удовольствием ввязывается. Он едва не сдаёт позиции, когда Лен хватает его за задницу и сминает, но выбивает из равновесия его хлёсткий шлепок, заставляя едва ли не задохнуться.  
— Лен! — выдыхает Барри, и тот ухмыляется, прикусывая легонько его нижнюю губу.  
— Барри, — отвечает Лен, вновь чуть выделяя гласные; низкие нотки в его голосе заставляют дрожать от предвкушения.  
Барри чуть отстраняется, оглядывая Лена уже по-новому. Ну, он никогда не занимался этим с парнями, да и с девчонками тоже, но он хотя бы думал о девчонках и, теоретически, был в курсе того, что и как происходит. А вот сейчас...  
— Не думай об этом, — Лен притягивает его к себе, обнимая и забираясь руками под футболку, оглаживая подтянутый живот, бока и лёгким смазанным движением проведя ладонью по соскам. Барри ахает, выгибается, и Лен довольно урчит, продолжая водить ладонями по столь желанному телу, стягивает с него футболку полностью и припадает губами к шее Барри. От лёгкого укуса в плечо Барри всхлипывает, но тут же выдыхает томно:  
— Продолжай.  
— С удовольствием, — шепчет Лен, легонько проходится языком по шее Барри, одновременно продолжая дразняще касаться уже отвердевших сосков, отмечая, насколько его партнёр чувствителен и быстро возбуждается. Тем интереснее будет позже порастягивать удовольствие. Но сейчас Лен лишь целенаправленно ласкает Барри, опустив одну ладонь ниже, к паху, надавливая на уже ощутимую выпуклость на джинсах. Барри выдыхает шумно, дёргает бёдрами, прижимаясь, надеясь получить ещё, но Лен начинает неторопливо расстёгивать молнию джинс, и Барри почти скулит.  
— Чёрт возьми, ты такой возбудимый, — в голосе Лена неприкрытые восхищение и желание, и Барри покраснел бы, если бы не уже. Он пытается в ответ касаться Снарта, но тот как-то ловко пресекает все его попытки, позволяя лишь обнять себя, вцепиться в плечи, но не большее, и Барри, честно, уже не до борьбы: он проиграл полностью и бесповоротно, поверженный волной ощущений, новых и непривычных.  
Это не значит, что потом Барри не попытается взять реванш.  
Лен поочерёдно несильно щипает Барри за соски, вновь заставляя издать стон, и ловит его, целуя, одновременно — наконец-то! — высвобождая член Барри из ставших тесными джинс. Поглаживает, стягивает трусы и проводит подушечкой пальца по головке, почти восторженно наблюдая. Барри выгибается в руках Лена, мечется, жмётся к нему, скуля от желания, и Лен сам почти пылает от этого, обещая себе повторить подобное и не раз. Но стоит Лену обхватить ладонью член Барри, как тот выдыхает и коротко вибрирует — похоже на очень-очень быструю дрожь, и на этот случай плана у Лена не имелось.  
— Ты вибрируешь, Барри. Не замечаешь?  
— Продолжай! — выдыхает тот одновременно умоляюще и зло. Лен видит его таким впервые, это заводит ещё сильнее.  
Поэтому Лен продолжает, ускоряя темп постепенно, поддразнивая подушечками пальцев, одновременно целуя шею и плечи Барри, хнычущего, стонущего и умоляющего «Быстрее! Быстрее, п-пожалуйста!...»  
Лен выполняет его просьбу — правда, не сразу, но этого хватает, чтобы Барри излился ему в ладонь через несколько секунд.  
Барри прижимается к Лену, утыкаясь ему в плечо. Тот обнимает его, поглаживая чистой рукой по спине, грязную заводит назад и небрежно вытирает о край простыни.  
— Надо чаще говорить тебе комплименты, — смеётся Лен чуть хрипло.  
— Заткнись, — бурчит Барри, но по нему видно, что он доволен и ему слишком хорошо сейчас.  
Лен целует его в висок.

Уже позже Барри, краснея, спрашивает Лена:  
— Почему ты просто... ну... мне... ну  
— Подрочил тебе?  
— Да, а не... эм...  
— Трахнул тебя?  
— Да!  
Лен смеётся, перекатывается со спины на бок, чтобы удобнее был смотреть на Барри, и поясняет:  
— Просто хотел сделать тебе приятно, а анальный секс — довольно тонкая штука, и лучше сперва разобраться в предпочтениях партнёра, да и подготовку никто не отменял. Твой первый раз должен быть менее... быстрым, чем требовалось на тот момент.  
— Я в принципе быстрый, — бормочет Барри.  
Лен не говорит ему, что зацикливание на чём-то не имеет никакого отношения к скорости.

«Иногда нарушать правила просто необходимо, особенно если правил-то и нет» — Барри помнит эти слова, потому что они словно становятся его девизом.  
Особенно учитывая, что некоторые правила — лишь некоторые! — действительно лишь фикция, устаревшие стандарты.  
Например, что герой не может встречаться со злодеем и быть счастливым.  
Или что соулмейты обязательно должны пожениться и жить долго и счастливо лишь друг с другом.  
Или что гомофобные родители не могут принять своего сына, изменив точку зрения уже в почти преклонном возрасте — ладно, Циско в роли примиряющего был настолько смешон, что было как-то неловко дуться друг на друга, и Рэтэвеям двух поколений проще было помириться, чем собачиться при нём.  
Лен делится этими размышлениями с Барри, но тот выдыхает возмущённо:  
— Это не значит, что ты не должен вернуть эту картину на место!  
Лен хмыкает.  
— Какую из этих картин? — И стреляет из хладопушки.  
— Которая с красивым парнем с виноградинами.  
— О-о-о, засматриваешься на других парней?  
— Лен!  
— Дома привяжу тебя к кровати и покажу, насколько ты ошибаешься, заглядываясь на кого-то ещё.  
— Лен!!!  
— Что?  
— Я знаю, что ты тянешь время, чтобы Мик успел их вынести! И, Богом клянусь, если не положишь её на место, то наручники я на тебя надену вовсе не в рамках игры!  
— Ты разбиваешь мне сердце, Барри.  
Барри смеётся, успевая на сверхскорости вернуть несколько картин обратно, включая обсуждаемую.  
Дома Лен ругается, затем фыркает и выполняет обещание привязать к кровати... и прочее.  
Барри счастлив.  
Снарт — не его половинка, предназначенная судьбой.  
Ни судьба, ни соулмейтские «половинки» — всё это меркнет перед тем, что они просто безумно влюблены друг в друга, им хорошо вместе, и, чёрт возьми, Лен обалденно готовит яичницу на завтрак в любом количестве.  
Барри счастлив вместо с Леном, и он знает это точно.  
Они оба знают.


End file.
